


Return

by RedRainbow



Series: Final Emperor [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bullying to Kise, But everyone thinks that, Established Relationship, Except Akashi, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Sei-chan is happy, Senpai is not dead, Tags Are Hard, a lot of talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: — Muro-chin, dile a Masako-chin que no voy a estar en la práctica del domingo, ¿sí? —— ¿Eh? —Las palabras de Atsushi, aún dichas con su usual tono de pereza y desgana, tenían una extraña felicidad que Himuro Tatsuya solo recordaba haber oído cuando los dulces estaban involucrados.— Mm, tengo planes. —Por supuesto, Himuro Tatsuya no tenía forma de saber que juntar a los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros con su amigo de Estados Unidos era todo menos tranquilo.Aun así, al final del día todos lucían felices.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> No es necesario leer los anteriores para entenderlo, solo es pseudo-crack con los milagros interactuando entre ellos + Niji-senpai (?) Lo tenía escrito desde hace bastante pero no lo había subido (ups), se supone que iba a ser este más otro capítulo pero preferí dejarlo solito porque no sé cuando voy a escribir el siguiente
> 
> Lo bueno es que desde aquí el angst se reduce a niveles mínimos, en teoría

— Muro-chin, dile a Masako-chin que no voy a estar en la práctica del domingo, ¿sí? —

— ¿Eh? —

Las palabras de Atsushi, aún dichas con su usual tono de pereza y desgana, tenían una extraña felicidad que Himuro Tatsuya solo recordaba haber oído cuando los dulces estaban involucrados.

— Mm, tengo planes. —

Era difícil tomárselo en serio cuando estaba con más de la mitad de su cuerpo debajo del kotatsu. La primavera ya estaba cerca, pero Tatsuya continuaba con el aparato instalado en su habitación. Atsushi solía llenar todo de migajas luego de pasar ahí toda la tarde, pero no podía quejarse al verlo tan relajado y con sus pies asomándose por el otro lado del kotatsu.

Era cotidiano pasar el tiempo de esa forma, disfrutando del silencio de la compañía del otro mientras cada uno hacía sus deberes. Tatsuya estaba en su escritorio, terminando algunos de los suyos, pero desde hace un rato que se había percatado de que el otro estaba tan solo tecleando algo en su celular.

— ¿Eso es lo que estabas revisando en el teléfono, Atsushi? —

— Mm, Kise-chin hizo un grupo otra vez. Es molesto. —

— Ah, entonces tiene que ver con los Milagros… —

Después de la Winter Cup y el cumpleaños de Kuroko lentamente algunos de los lazos rotos habían comenzado a recuperarse. Tatsuya sabía que la persona más feliz por este desenlace era la sombra de Taiga, quien cada vez que podía intentaba reunir otra vez a sus ex compañeros de equipo. Por desgracia, tanto Atsushi como Akashi se encontraban en Akita y Kyoto respectivamente, sin embargo de alguna forma se encargaban de incluirlos a ambos a través de llamadas y mensajes.

— Pero aun así, no creo que la entrenadora esté muy feliz de que no estés… —

— ¿Ehhh? Pero si he ido a todas las prácticas. —

Un puchero se formó en su rostro mientras llevaba un par de galletas a su boca, y Tatsuya sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. A todos les había extrañado al principio su nuevo entusiasmo por las prácticas, distinto al frustrado de antes, pero poco a poco se convirtió en algo cotidiano.

La mirada de Atsushi rotaba entre el celular y las galletas, mientras Tatsuya tan solo reconsideraba sus opciones observándole desde su escritorio. Al final, supuso que lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era facilitarle las cosas.

— Veré que puedo hacer. — Prometió girando su silla, convencido de que no volvería a resolver ejercicios de matemáticas por el momento. — ¿Van a jugar basketball o celebrar algo? —

— Quien sabe… A Kuro-chin y Sa-chin siempre le gusta que juguemos juntos. — Una pausa más mientras volvía a comer. — Ah, pero creo que sí vamos a celebrar algo. —

— ¿Otro cumpleaños? —

— Mm, no. — Volteó su vista por primera vez hacía él, y Tatsuya no pudo evitar pensar en que definitivamente Atsushi estaba feliz. — Nuestro senpai está de visita. —

— ¿Eh? ¿Un senpai de Teikou? —

— Sí, Aka-chin nos lo dijo la semana pasada. — Un lapso de tiempo bastante grande. — Se suponía que iría solo a Kyoto para ver a Aka-chin, pero Aka-chin dijo que era mejor quedar en Tokyo para poder estar todos. —

— Espera, ¿de dónde está viniendo? —

— ¿Uh? ¿No lo dije? Estados Unidos. —

— Así que… — Vaciló antes de hablar. — Un senpai de Teikou que es cercano a Akashi-kun y estaba en Estados Unidos… —

— Estás raro, Muro-chin. — Atsushi se lo pensó por un segundo antes de sonreír ligeramente. — ¿Te interesa? No es que sea impresionante… Ah, pero creo que Kaga-chin también va a ir, Kuro-chin lo lleva consigo a todas partes. —

— ¿Eh? ¿Taiga también irá? —

— Mm, así que de seguro que a Niji-chin no le importará tener a más gente por ahí. —

“Niji-chin”.

Eso confirmaba todo.

— … En ese caso, estaré encantado de poder acompañarte, Atsushi. —

Sus palabras sonaban animadas, pero la sonrisa en su rostro le causó escalofríos al más alto. ¿Por qué Muro-chin estaba enojado ahora? Definitivamente no era su culpa, si el otro no quería ir lo habría dicho sin dudar, así que sin más Murasakibara asintió con la cabeza antes de desviar su mirada y continuar comiendo galletas.

Tatsuya tan solo se levantó para desconectar su celular del cargador y comenzar a escribir un mensaje.

 

**Himuro**

_“¿Cuándo planeabas decirme sobre tu visita a Tokyo, Shuu?”_

 

**Shuu**

_“¿Eh?_

_Diablos, se me olvidó decirte…”_

 

**Himuro**

_“Entiendo que debes haber estado emocionado por poder verte con tu novio, pero me siento traicionado._

_Pensé que lo nuestro era especial. “_

 

**Shuu**

_“Ugh_

_Cállate o lo primero que haré cuando nos veamos será golpearte en esa cara bonita que andas trayendo.”_

 

**Himuro**

_“No es necesario que inventes cosas, Shuu~_

_Los dos sabemos que vas a estar más interesado en pasar tiempo con él que en golpearme.”_

 

**Shuu**

_“Que te calles.”_

Shuuzou era demasiado evidente para su propio bien.

— Ahora te ves feliz, Muro-chin. —

— Haha, ¿de verdad? — Observó con atención al otro antes de sonreír con sinceridad. — Solo estoy muy emocionado por el domingo. —

— Mm… Si tú lo dices. —

Volvió a su tarea con renovado optimismo, mientras Atsushi continuaba comiendo galletas bajo el kotatsu. Sería complicado que la entrenadora no les diera un par de golpes por no estar en la práctica, pero sabía que no habría problemas al final.

O eso esperaba, porque nunca podías confiarte de Arako-san.

 

El viaje fue igual de largo que siempre, y Atsushi a los pocos minutos se durmió en su asiento con un paquete de patatas fritas y un refresco de cola en las manos. Tatsuya no pudo sino envidiarle al verle despertar unos minutos antes de que llegaran a su destino, como si tuviera un cronometro en su interior.

Con desgana el gigante de Yosen sacó su celular de su bolsillo, y en menos de un segundo algo brilló en sus ojos.

— Aka-chin nos está esperando a la salida. — Tatsuya no podía sino sonreír al verlo tan animado por una vez en la vida, pero antes de poder comentarlo su ceño se frunció. — Ah, pero Niji-chin ya llegó. —

— ¿Eso es malo? —

— Hmm… —

Bajaron del tren mientras Atsushi aún llevaba un puchero en su rostro, y no tardaron en distinguir a la perfección el particular cabello rojo del ex capitán de la Generación de los Milagros.

— Ah, ahí están. —

Tatsuya no pudo evitar sonreír al distinguir la silueta más alta junto a Akashi, de cabello oscuro y con una maleta con una estampa de The Lakers en una mano. La otra se encontraba estrechada con la del pelirrojo sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza.

— Ah, Murasakibara. — Fue lo primero que escuchó de Akashi, que fácilmente vio desde la distancia a Atsushi acercándose a ellos. — Y Himuro-san, me alegra que ambos hayan podido asistir. —

— Aka-chin. — Con un movimiento más rápido de lo usual Atsushi estrechó sus brazos alrededor del capitán de Rakuzan. — Ha pasado tiempo~ —

— Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, Murasakibara. — Murmuró Shuuzou suspirando con resignación al verse alejado del otro.

— ¿Estás celoso, Shuu? —

— ¿Ya vas a empezar, Tatsuya? — Ambos chocaron sus puños como saludo, disfrutando de ver otra vez la cara del otro en persona.

— Me sorprendí bastante al escuchar que ambos se conocían, Himuro-san. — Con los brazos de Atsushi aún alrededor suyo, Akashi sonaba igual de amable que la última vez que se habían encontrado en la casa de Taiga. — Las coincidencias son impresionantes. —

— Ah, es vergonzoso si lo dices así, Akashi-kun. —

Un quejido de frustración se le escapó a Atsushi mientras Shuuzou solo sonreía al ver a Akashi finalmente abandonar los brazos del otro para volver a su lado. Sin muestra alguna de timidez pasó su brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo antes de hablar.

— Muy bien, ahora que las presentaciones ya están hechas vámonos. —

— Niji-chin sigue siendo tan molesto como antes… —

— ¡Te estoy escuchando, mocoso! ¡Solo porque estés más alto no significa que no pueda golpearte! —

— ¿Eh? No quiero, mi cabeza luego va a doler… —

— Nijimura-san, te sugiero que guardes tus golpes para después. — Sonriendo con alegría, Akashi no tardó en tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. — Vamos, los demás deben estar esperando. —

Atsushi no protestó esta vez y simplemente se unió al lado de Akashi mientras buscaba algo que comer en su mochila. Tatsuya no pudo hacer más que soltar una ligera risa mientras caminaba en el lado contrario junto a Shuuzou.

A nadie más que a Tatsuya pareció impresionarle el auto que les estaba esperando en el exterior, pero no necesito pensarlo demasiado antes de llegar a la conclusión de que estaba al servicio de Akashi. La maleta de Shuuzou fue guardada por un conductor que les saludo con una sonrisa amable, y pronto todos estuvieron dentro y en camino a la cancha cerca de la casa de Kuroko que tantas veces los de Teikou habían visitado.

Durante todo el viaje Shuuzou no hizo nada más que hablar con Akashi, que escuchaba con una sonrisa acerca de los hermanos menores del de cabello oscuro. Sus manos continuaban unidas y aún con todo el espacio que el vehículo tenía ambos no podían estar más juntos.

Atsushi a su lado se mantenía neutral, pero Tatsuya sabía por la mirada en sus ojos que se alegraba de la escena frente a él. Le compraría algunos de sus maiubous favoritos al volver a Akita, eso era seguro.

El automóvil se detuvo y él fue el primero en bajar, escuchando al instante el inconfundible sonido de un balón de basketball rebotando contra el piso. Shuuzou y Akashi asintieron al escucharlo también, mientras Atsushi suspiraba al intuir que no pasarían la tarde comiendo tranquilos en algún lugar.

— ¡Oh, ya están aquí! — La voz de Kise resonó en el lugar, y en menos de un segundo un balón estaba impactando su cabeza. — ¡Aominecchi! —

— ¡Eres ruidoso! — Aomine no se molestó en recuperar el balón, y en su lugar tan solo se acercó junto a Kise. — Hey, senpai. —

— ¿”Hey”? ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? —No pudo evitar resoplar ante el ceño fruncido que apareció frente a él. — ¿Es que acaso solo han crecido en altura? —

— ¡Solo Dai-chan sigue igual de tonto que siempre! — Momoi apareció y no dudó en extender sus brazos en busca de un abrazo, que el mayor se vió incapaz de rechazar. — ¡Te extrañamos mucho, senpai! —

— Ese es un saludo apropiado, ¿no? — La felicidad en el rostro de Shuuzou era obvia, y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras atraía también a Aomine a un abrazo apretado que al instante le sacó un grito al de piel oscura.

—¡Aominecchi, hazme un espacio! —

— ¡¿Qu-?! ¡Kise, aparta! —

De alguna manera, Kise logró unirse al apretado abrazo del mayor mientras Momoi tan solo reía y Aomine se esforzaba por no rechazar la muestra de afecto. Por suerte no parecía haber rastro de los otros dos de Teikou, porque un abrazo grupal con tanta fuerza definitivamente habría matado al menos a uno.

— ¿Kuroko y Midorima aún no han llegado? — Preguntó Akashi luego de un rato con la misma felicidad que Shuuzou en su rostro, intentado grabar aquella escena a fuego en su memoria.

— ¡Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi fueron a comprar bebidas para todos! — Aclaró Kise una vez que el abrazo fue roto, haciéndole un extraño gesto dramático a Akashi y Murasakibara como saludo. Ambos lo ignoraron. — Midorimacchi estaba en camino, hoy cáncer está en la segunda posición pero su lucky item es bastante raro de encontrar~ —

— Ki-chan, ¿también estás interesado en esas cosas? —

— Solo lo vi esta mañana de casualidad, casualidad~ —

— Si Kise-chin se vuelve como Mido-chin lo expulsaremos del grupo. —

— ¡¿Eh?! —

— Eso mismo, con un Midorima basta y sobra. —

— ¡Aominecchi! —

— Ah, Himuro-san. — Momoi asintió con reconocimiento al verle finalmente. — ¿Viniste también? Muchas gracias por cuidar de Mukkun siempre. —

— Sí, no pude evitar estar interesado al saber que Shuu iba a estar en Japón. — Atsushi, a su lado, resopló al verle colocar su sonrisa “solo para chicas”.

— ¿Shuu? ¿Son amigos? — Aomine preguntó antes de sonreír con sorna. — ¿Senpai tiene amigos? —

— Aomine… — Akashi advirtió, pero antes de que Aomine pudiera siquiera pensar en disculparse ya se encontraba con el brazo del mayor sobre sus hombros. — … Nijimura-san, intenta no dejarlo inconsciente. —

— Parece que en mi ausencia olvidaron bastantes cosas, ¿no? — Su expresión era sombría mientras su brazo se encargaba de casi asfixiar al as de Touou, pero su sonrisa nostálgica estaba clara para todos.

— Me sirvió bastante para soportar el trato de Kasamatsu-senpai… — Kise mencionó mientras un millar de flash-backs parecían cruzar por su cabeza. — ¿Por qué todos son unos sádicos…? —

— Nijimura-senpai no es un sádico, Ki-chan. —

— Sí, solo era así con Kise-chin y Mine-chin. —

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No mientas, Murasakibaracchi! ¡A ti también te regañaba por comer durante la práctica! —

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio, Atsushi? — El mencionado no hizo más que desviar la mirada mientras algún recuerdo oscuro parecía cruzar por su cabeza.

— Ah, también regañaron a Midorin un par de veces por llevar objetos raros al gimnasio. —

— Y a Kurokocchi por vomitar durante la práctica cinco veces… — Kuroko Tetsuya murió aquel día, pero esa era otra historia.

— Vaya, creo que fue difícil para ustedes… — Todos los desafortunados asintieron mientras observaban con nuevo temor como Aomine ya casi estaba muerto luego de haber tenido la brillante idea de continuar la pelea. Akashi tan solo observaba todo con una sonrisa. — Ah, pero… ¿Akashi-kun no? —

— Por supuesto que no. — Respondieron todos al instante.

— A diferencia de ellos, yo sabía comportarme. — Con un orgullo distinto al de la Winter Cup, Akashi tan solo levantó los hombros como si aquello fuera obvio.

— Akashi-kun, está mal mentir. Eras el favorito de Nijimura-san. —

Incluso el mencionado se sobresaltó al escuchar repentinamente la voz de Kuroko a sus espaldas. Una exclamación aguda salió de Kise y Momoi antes de que ambos se lanzaran para abrazar a la sombra.

— ¡Kurokocchi, no nos asustes así! ¡Podría haber muerto del susto! —

— Tsk… —

— ¿Eh? ¿Kurokocchi? ¿Murasakibaracchi? ¿Acaban de chasquear la lengua? —

— ¡Tatsuya, viniste también! — Acompañando a su sombra, Taiga no tardó en acercarse a él con una sonrisa y una bolsa en su mano. — ¿Tuviste que obligar a Murasakibara a venir? —

— Kaga-chin, voy a aplastarte. —

— No, Atsushi estaba extrañamente entusiasmado por venir. —

— ¿Eh? Murasakibaracchi~, ¿es verd-? ¡E-Espera, aleja esa mano! —

— Ah, Aomine-kun ya está muerto. —

Kuroko solo exageraba, pero la expresión en el rostro del as de Touou era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera. Shuuzou, sujetándolo ahora con menos fuerza del cuello, se detuvó al ver a Kuroko llegar junto a su luz.

— Seirin, ¿verdad? — Observó con reconocimiento a la nueva luz de Kuroko antes de sonreír y despeinarle el cabello al más bajo del grupo. — Me enteré gracias a cierta persona de que ganaron la Winter Cup, felicidades. —

— Gracias, senpai. — Por desgracia para Kuroko, el mayor seguía teniendo la misma fuerza de antaño y su cabeza no lo agradecía. — Nos alegra ver que sigues vivo. —

— Sí, a mí también me alegra- Espera, ¿qué? —

— Ah. —

La sombra de Seirin pareció arrepentirse al instante de sus palabras, buscando al instante ayuda en alguno de los otros milagros para poder rectificar sus palabras. Aomine desvió la suya al instante, mientras Kise y Momoi dudaban un poco antes de negar con su cabeza.

— Oye, ¿lo decías en serio? —

— ¿A qué te refieres con “en serio”, Nijimura-senpai? —

— ¿Todos pensaron que estaba muerto? —

Incluso Taiga se vio tentado a desviar la mirada al sentir el silencio incomodo que se formó entre los ex estudiantes de Teikou, mientras Tatsuya tan solo sonreía con gracia.

— En nuestra defensa… — Comenzó Aomine, pero no pudo decir nada más antes de sentir una mano en su boca.

— ¡A-Aominecchi iba a decir que nunca nos dijiste nada de irte a Estados Unidos, senpai! —

Con una mirada de confusión el aludido permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de voltear la vista al pelirrojo a su lado.

— ¿No les contaste nada? —

— Ah... —

Todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros murmuraron una oración silenciosa en sus mentes, porque sabían que cuando Akashi desviaba la mirada de esa forma era porque algo parecía demasiado estúpido para seguir viéndolo o no tenía con qué responder.

— ¡Oh, tu senpai es poderoso Shin-chan! —

— ¡Ah, Midorimacchi y Takaocchi! —

El dúo de Shuutoku llegó en el momento preciso, si el silencioso suspiro aliviado de Akashi hablaba por él. Aun así, todos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos más al ver al milagro restante con una red de pesca en el hombro y el carrito a sus espaldas lleno de más redes.

— … Midorin, ¿no es excesivo? —

— Eso fue lo que le dije, pero ya saben cómo se pone a veces~ — Hablando por él, Takao no tardó en dejar su bicicleta para acercarse al nuevo rostro frente a él. — ¡Encantado, senpai misterioso, soy el compañero de equipo de Shin-chan! —

— Takao, ¿verdad? He escuchado de ti. —

— ¡¿De verdad?! Je, no sabía que era tan popular~—

— Sin embargo, en verdad es excesivo Midorimacchi… — Mencionó Kise mientras intentaba contar las redes sin éxito mientras Kuroko y Murasakibara parecían estar tentados a enredarlo en una y dejarle ahí el resto de la tarde.

— Necesito suerte extra cuando nos juntamos todos. — Fue lo único que el de cabello verde dijo antes de acercarse lo más firme posible hasta Shuuzou. — Ha pasado un tiempo, senpai. —

— ¡Oh, tú también creciste bastante! — El golpe que Midorima recibió en su espalda no se veía suave, pero supo disimularlo bien. — ¡Aunque siguen siendo unos mocosos, es bueno ver que se alimentan bien! —

— Bueno, Kuroko- —

— Kagami-kun, guarda silencio. —

Taiga se estremeció antes de desviar la vista de Kuroko, quien parecía retarlo a intentar decir algo más en frente del mayor. Dejando escapar una risa entre dientes, Tatsuya fue el primero en recordar que hace un rato algo había golpeado la cabeza de Kise.

Todas las miradas parecieron girar en su dirección al verle recoger el balón anaranjado del suelo, y no fueron necesarias más palabras para que todos sintieran el ánimo cambiar.

— Por suerte somos bastantes para un partido completo, ¿no? —

— ¡Vamos a ver si senpai está oxidado o no! —

— Si estaba muerto entonces debe estar podrido, no oxid- ¡Ugh, Tetsu! —

— _No queremos morir todavía, Aomine-kun. Si Akashi-kun cae caeremos todos con él._ —

Momoi asintió ante los murmullos de la sombra de Seirin, mientras que la cara de Aomine solo palidecía.

— Ah, pero no quiero estar en el mismo equipo que Kise-chin… —

— ¡M-Murasakibaracchi! —

— Ah, yo tampoco quiero. —

— ¡Aominecchi! —

— ¿Hay alguien que quiera estar con Kise-kun? —

— Oye, ¿desde cuándo es el saco de boxeo de todos…? — A su lado, Shuuzou le preguntó eso a Akashi en voz baja mientras veía como finalmente Kise era cubierto de las redes de Midorima entre gritos.

— Es el segundo deporte oficial de nuestro grupo, Nijimura-san. —

— … Creo que voy a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado eso. — Con un gesto le pidió el balón, y Tatsuya no tardó en lanzárselo con un pase ligero. — ¡Muy bien, dejen de hacer tonterías y vamos a jugar! —

El sonido del rebote del balón, las zapatillas contra el suelo y las voces felices de los milagros fue todo lo que Shuuzou necesito para sentirse como en casa una vez más.


End file.
